Founding Moments
by AnotherGirlWithAStory
Summary: They couldn't agree on the subjects they were supposed to be teaching, nor the kind of students they would accept or even what they would call the school. Most nights had ended with Godric yelling at someone, Rowena making smart remarks from behind a book, Salazar making cruel remarks without hiding and Helga would attempt to restore calm. [[Drabbles about the Founders]]
1. Silence

**Title** : Silence

 **Characters** : Godric, Helga, Rowena & Salazar.

 **Prompt** : (word) Fair.

 **Word Count** : 304

* * *

They were arguing. They were always arguing nowadays.

If that was not the case, if Salazar were just being dramatic, then at least it felt like that was all they did. They couldn't agree on the subjects they were supposed to be teaching, nor the kind of students they would accept or even what they would call the school. Most nights had ended with Godric yelling at someone, Rowena making smart remarks from behind one of the many books she always carried with her, Salazar making cruel remarks without hiding and Helga would attempt to restore calm.

Salazar both hated and loved arguing with them. He loved it because when they argued he could ignore the aching in his chest that only grew stronger when Rowena smiled, laughed or spoke in a calm tone. Because that meant that she wasn't aching for him the way he was for her. That was like pushing another dagger into his heart. He hated it because they never got anything done when they argued and because Rowena frowned and looked a little bit more tired than she did before.

He didn't want her to be in pain but he didn't want her to be happy either. He was struggling enough as it was dealing with her radiant beauty that he just couldn't get away from. Salazar didn't want her to remind the others to listen to his arguments even if he knew that Rowena did because it was fair. She didn't do it for him. She did it because she believed everybody had the right to voice their opinion.

Salazar didn't want her to be fair. He didn't want her to be kind. He wished that they wouldn't fight and that they weren't so different from one another. He didn't want any of this. He just wanted silence.

 **The end**


	2. Hello Little One

**Title** : Hello Little One

 **Characters** : Rowena & Helena.

 **Word Count** : 311

* * *

Rowena knew that she would have a child one day. Maybe even several children. It was not something she questioned neither something she desired particularly much. It was something she knew would happen but didn't know exactly when or with whom.

She wasn't surprised when she found out that she was pregnant. She wasn't happy but not sad either.

She loosened her dress as the baby inside of her grew bigger. She spent hours upon hours reading in the library about anything that had something to do with being pregnant, babies and children. She didn't find much. When she told the others, all of them had already realised what was going on with her. Rowena shrugged it off, she hadn't been trying to hide it.

When the baby started kicking Rowena began talking to it. Helga often reprimanded her for calling the baby 'it' but Rowena would just smile and say that it was as good of a name as any. When Helga asked Rowena if she loved the baby, Rowena didn't know what to say. How could she love someone that she had yet to meet?

And then the baby came. She was born early in the morning and screamed in objection as she was brought from the safety of her mother and into the cold world. Rowena was in pain, she was tired and for a few moments she was furious. Then she looked into the dark eyes of the child she had waited for so long, felt the baby against her skin and touched the dark hair on her head.

"Hello little one. Hello Helena."

Rowena couldn't claim that she felt that maternal instinct people often spoke about nor could she claim that she loved the baby in her arms. But as she smiled at her daughter and watched her yawn Rowena knew that one day she would.

 **The end**


	3. Boring

**Title** : Boring

 **Characters** : Godric, Helga, Rowena & Salazar.

 **Prompt** : (scenario) The creation of The Sorting Hat.

 **Word Count** : 364

* * *

Rowena groaned as she rubbed the side of her head with the tips of her fingers. "For the last time Godric; No, we cannot have our students fighting against dragons to find out the suitable house."

"But Rowena, how else will we know if they are brave enough for the finest house of them all." Godric, though he had a smile on his face that contradicted his voice, sounded serious. "Besides, I don't hear any other suggestions."

Salazar came forward from between one of the many lines of bookshelves carelessly carrying a book against his leg. "Maybe Godric is right. The undoubtedly stupid ones will fight, Godric those are for you, those who refuse to fight due to understanding the stupidity of the idea belongs to Rowena, those who cry will belong to Helga and those who defeat the dragon using intelligence should obviously belong to me."

There was a slight hint of sarcasm in Salazar's voice. But it was just evident enough to be noticed. Rowena rolled her eyes and glanced backwards at Helga. She had her legs on the table and looked at the roof with her hands resting against her stomach and a thoughtful expression on her face.

"You look deep in thought my friend." Rowena said and the redhead looked down from the roof. "Do you have any idea of what we could use? Preferably something less violent than having our students fight against dragons."

Helga shrugged. "Godric, you know that awful hat your father left you?" The man nodded. "Why don't we enchant that and just have the students try the hat on and it'll decide which is the right house? It's not violent, not cruel and the risk of the students ending up in the wrong house becomes a lot smaller."

Silence. The founders looked at each other. Godric shrugged. "It's boring but I'll go get the hat."

"What do you think Salazar?"

"I guess it could work." The blond replied before disappearing amongst the shelves. Soon he called from somewhere in the maze-like library. "But like Godric said, it is very boring."

Rowena rolled her eyes and gave Helga a wink. "Boring sounds good to me."

 **The end**

 **Title** : Bad Ideas

 **Characters** : Godric, Helga, Rowena & Salazar.

 **Prompt** : (Dialogue) "I have an idea."

 **Word Count** : 295

It was easy to tell who was approaching the library. Not only because of the fact that every person except for one was already in the library but because of the loudness of the steps. The way the person took space without asking for it with such ease that by some wonder came naturally. "I have an idea."

Salazar looked up from his book as he stood in the corner of the room. "I don't like the sound of it."

Godric rolled his eyes and took his place next to Rowena and easily put his feet on the table; he completely ignored Rowena's muttering about him being a baboon. "Why is that dear Salazar?"

"Because the last time you had an idea we ended up with a giant squid in the lake for no reason at all."

"And the time before that- ", Helga's voice came from over their heads as she stood on a ladder reaching for a book on one of the top shelves. "The time before that you suggested that we invent a room that only appears when someone really needs it and then when you were going to show it to us you didn't find it again and a few weeks later you told us that you didn't remember where it was."

Godric raised a finger at that. "I told _you_ that I don't remember where it is. The key- word in that sentence is you..."

Rowena raised an eyebrow. "So, you do remember where the room is?"

"I never said that. But I'm not going to deny it either." Godric shrugged and his smile grew as his friends groaned in frustration. "So, do you want to hear my newest idea?"

No hesitation. All three spoke at the same time. "No."

 **The end**


	4. Bad Ideas

**Title** : Bad Ideas

 **Characters** : Godric, Helga, Rowena & Salazar.

 **Prompt** : (Dialogue) "I have an idea."

 **Word Count** : 295

* * *

It was easy to tell who was approaching the library. Not only because of the fact that every person except for one was already in the library but because of the loudness of the steps. The way the person took space without asking for it with such ease that by some wonder came naturally. "I have an idea."

Salazar looked up from his book as he stood in the corner of the room. "I don't like the sound of it."

Godric rolled his eyes and took his place next to Rowena and easily put his feet on the table; he completely ignored Rowena's muttering about him being a baboon. "Why is that dear Salazar?"

"Because the last time you had an idea we ended up with a giant squid in the lake for no reason at all."

"And the time before that- ", Helga's voice came from over their heads as she stood on a ladder reaching for a book on one of the top shelves. "The time before that you suggested that we invent a room that only appears when someone really needs it and then when you were going to show it to us you didn't find it again and a few weeks later you told us that you didn't remember where it was."

Godric raised a finger at that. "I told _you_ that I don't remember where it is. The key- word in that sentence is you..."

Rowena raised an eyebrow. "So, you do remember where the room is?"

"I never said that. But I'm not going to deny it either." Godric shrugged and his smile grew as his friends groaned in frustration. "So, do you want to hear my newest idea?"

No hesitation. All three spoke at the same time. "No."

 **The end**


	5. Shine Together

**Title** : Shine Together

 **Pairing** : Godric x Helga

 **Characters** : Godric & Helga.

 **Prompt** : (colour) Yellow.

 **Word Count** : 292

* * *

Helga didn't wear white for her wedding. She had always known that white wasn't the colour for her.

Most people expected her to wear white but that idea had never entered her mind. Helga knew that when she got married it would be in a yellow dress; and if she couldn't get married in a yellow dress then she wasn't going to get married at all. And if she was ever going to get married it would be with a man who would never try to hold her back; she would marry someone that she could shine with. The ultimatum was received with amused smiles and convictions that she was going to change her mind one day. If anyone ever told Helga that she would smile at them like she had a secret and tell them no.

"If I ever get married then it'll be to a man who doesn't need to make me weak in order to feel strong." She explained before proceeding with whatever she had done before getting rudely interrupted.

That's exactly what she found. When Helga wasn't looking for him Godric appeared like the sun after a long winter and he wasn't intimated by her strength, her strong will, her ocean deep kindness or her ability to shine even in the darkest of times.

He was everything Helga needed. He was the man she had spoken of as a child; the man she almost didn't believe existed. Godric was the person she wanted to see at the end of the isle; and Helga was the woman he wanted to see looking at him from behind the guests as they faced away from the bride.

Helga in her yellow dress.

Godric in his golden bowtie.

They could shine together.

 **The end**


	6. The Hat of Salazar

**Title** : The Hat of Salazar

 **Characters** : Godric, Helga, Rowena & Salazar.

 **Prompt** : (object) The Sorting Hat.

 **Word Count** : 268

* * *

"But I'm the founder of Hufflepuff." Helga proclaimed loudly to the hat in front of her. "Surely I'm meant to be in Hufflepuff."

The hat frowned, or so it looked, at her. "I stay by my choice. Slytherin would help you achieve great things."

Helga, Rowena, Godric and Salazar stood in front of a desk. All of them looked somewhat puzzled. Well, almost. Salazar was the only one who looked happy with the torn apart old hat that stood in front of them. The man didn't even try to hide the smug expression on his face as it became clearer every second that went by without anyone speaking.

The blond man glanced at everyone. "So, what do you think?"

Rowena and Godric looked at him with expressions that portrayed two different levels of disbelief.

"This is rubbish." Helga proclaimed and earned their attention. "I told you two that it would was a rubbish idea to give him the job of enchanting the hat."

Salazar tilted his head to the side and sighed deeply.

"Don't you dare sigh at me you little snake." Helga continued, sounding more annoyed by the second. "I want this hat fixed. I want it working as soon as humanly possible. Is that clear?"

Salazar glanced at Godric whose eyes widened somewhat as if to signal not to toy with her more than he already had. A sigh escaped the blond man and he grabbed the top of the hat and walked out the library. He could still hear Helga mutter about him having created the hat of Salazar hours later when it was fixed.

 **The end**


	7. A Simple Question

**Title** : A Simple Question

 **Characters** : Godric, Helga, Rowena & Salazar.

 **Prompt** : (dialogue) "But who should we let in?"

 **Word Count** : 184

* * *

It was a simple question really. There were no complicated words, it required no research and yet the question caused mayhem amongst the founders.

" _But who should we let in?"_

Helga had, said from her seat next to Godric, that everyone was welcome. Those who needed help to control their magic. Those who needed Hogwarts. Though Godric didn't entirely agree no argument arose when he stated that those with courage should be let in. An amused laugh from Helga and rolling eyes from Rowena but nothing more than that. Rowena stated that those able to take in the knowledge the founders could share was to be let in. That was not a comment any of them frowned upon.

"We should only let in purebloods."

The founders became silent. The first three had different answers to this so called easy question but none so different as Salazar's.

"What gave you that idea?" Rowena asked with her arms crossed in front of her chest as Salazar began his long list of arguments.

It was a simple question. The answer however, appeared to be quite the opposite.

 **The end**


	8. Greed

**Title** : Greed

 **Characters** : Godric, Helga, Rowena & Salazar.

 **Prompt** : (word) Greed.

 **Word Count** : 178

* * *

They came together because they wanted to create something. Godric, Helga, Rowena and Salazar wanted to build a place where they could help young wizard and witches to control their magic. They wanted to found a place where creation, collaboration, friendship and learning was the focus. That was the goal. That is why they fought so hard to get over their differences. Because at the end of the day it wasn't about who created what or who came up with what idea. It was about creating this place where magic was not frowned upon but celebrated.

Then something changed. It was hard to tell what happened and when it happened. They all had different opinions. But at some point, a feeling creeped inside the protected walls that was Hogwarts.

It was an ugly feeling who feasted and grew from the pride the Founders experienced as they marvelled at their creation. It was a feeling that had no place in this shimmering creation they thrived to achieve.

Greed rarely do have a place anywhere. Yet it creeps in everywhere.

 **The end**


	9. Powerful but Overlooked

**Title** : Powerful but Overlooked

 **Characters** : Rowena

 **Prompt** : (colour) Bronze.

 **Word Count** : 223

* * *

Godric claimed gold and red. Salazar claimed silver and green. Helga, for some reason unknown to Rowena, claimed yellow and black.

Rowena sighed deeply as she looked at the sketches in front of her. The proud eagle looked back at her as if questioning why she had yet to decide which colours she wanted for her house. She had wanted, like Godric and Salazar, to go for metals of high worth. She wanted something to show how valuable her house was and how much of a difference the students who were chosen to go there did.

The valuable metals had already been taken, sadly, and Rowena was left with who knows which colours to work with. She often thought about it. The thought was always growing and irritating her even from the back of her mind where it had been forced to reside so that she could focus on other things.

But whenever she had time Rowena would think about it. Whenever she felt overlooked she allowed the others to argue while she thought about the colours. She didn't often feel overlooked but it did happen. It didn't bother her because she knew that she was powerful.

Rowena and her students were worth nothing less than a bright and shiny valuable metal for colour. They were powerful but often overlooked; just like bronze.

 **The end**


	10. Irrational

**Title** : Irrational

 **Characters** : Helga & Rowena

 **Prompt** : (object) Brick.

 **Word Count** : 260

* * *

The brick shattered from one big piece into several smaller. Rowena hurriedly grabbed another one and threw it against the ground where it, like the first one, broke into an unknown number of smaller bits. Her cheeks were red in frustration and she looked completely oblivious to Helga's presence.

A third brick lost the fight before Helga spoke. "You look very frustrated. Is something wrong?"

Rowena looked up at her. Helga could almost see lightning bolts inside of her eyes. "I'm angry." Rowena took a deep breath and reached for a fourth brick that she weighed back and forth on the palm of her hand. "I am angry because Salazar is an asshole and I wish I hated him more. I'm also angry because I'm meant to be rational and I am not acting rational right now."

Helga flinched when the fourth brick faced its horrifying destiny. "Anger isn't rational."

"What?" Rowena asked with a quizzing expression on her face.

"I said that anger isn't rational." Helga repeated and shrugged. "Anger is an emotion. It's something that you feel not something that you think. You don't deal with anger in a rational way."

Rowena sighed. "Then what do I do?"

"You could always just continue." Helga gestured towards the pile of bricks behind Rowena. "I have no idea where you got those but smashing bricks to pieces seems as a good was as anything to deal with anger."

A smile flickered across Rowena's face and Helga thought she heard the words thank you before a fifth brick hit the ground.

 **The end**


	11. Protected from the World

**Title** : Protected from the World

 **Characters** : Godric, Helga, Rowena & Salazar.

 **Prompt** : (spell) Protection Wards.

 **Word Count** : 281

* * *

The times when the Founders agreed on something was far between and few. But there were times when they stood united without any sort of discussion or questioning. That was the case when Protection Wards were mentioned.

Helga sat next to Godric on the floor. She was resting her head onto his shoulder and one of his arms were wrapped around her waist. He looked deep in thought as he read the book that rested on his legs.

Helga loved watching him. It brought an indescribable joy to her heart seeing him getting lost in a task, like reading. She couldn't, and wouldn't imagine what it would be like if he wasn't there. If Godric was…

"We need Protection Wards." She said loud enough for Rowena and Salazar to tear themselves from their respective tasks to look at her.

Helga could feel Godric looking at her form the corner of her eye and she felt him pull her just a little bit closer.

"I don't think any parent would let their child leave if the place they were going to weren't completely safe and protected from the world." She added after none of them spoke. "We should be able to ensure their safety. We should be able to protect them from the world."

No one argued with her. No one asked why she came with the idea seemingly out of nowhere. But Helga could tell that Godric knew. He knew that even though she said that the Protection Wards would be for the sake of the parents that it would also be for her, for them, so that Helga could make sure that the world didn't harm her loved ones either. Everyone agreed that Protection Wards were needed.

 **The end**


	12. Beautiful and Lethal

**Title** : Beautiful and Lethal

 **Characters** : Godric & Helga.

 **Pairing** : Godric x Helga (I have written all drabbles with this pairing in mind… just saying).

 **Prompt** : (setting) The Forbidden Forest.

 **Word Count** : 337

* * *

Rowena accepted when Godric came back from the forest and said that it needed to be forbidden to keep the students out of harm's way. Salazar, though he did look questioning, didn't object when he was told the very same thing at dinner that night. Helga was the only one who questioned the man. She stood in front of him in the corridor with her hand resting against her hips asking him what was so dangerous about it?

Godric had smirked at her. "Come with me and I'll show you."

* * *

Helga was never one to back down from a challenge. And if that wasn't a challenge then she didn't know what it was. Her decision to interpret his nonchalant and somehow irresistible words resulted in them walking into the forest. Helga was a few steps behind him the entire time. When they had walked for an hour nothing had yet to happen and Helga began questioning why this forest was deemed forbidden by her usually courageous boyfriend.

"Tell me again Godric why this forest should be forbidden?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Because, my love, it is very dangerous." He answered. "You haven't seen them but there are magical creatures everywhere. Some are straight out poisonous and one bite will be enough to kill you. But they aren't the scariest creatures out here."

Helga hummed. "Which are the scariest creatures?"

Godric stopped and turned around. He effectively removed the space between them and rested his hands against her hips. A gasp escaped her lips and Godric smirked. "There is one creature in this forest who is both beautiful and lethal. She will lure you in with her innocent smile and she will reside within your heart until you cannot phantom ever living without her."

Helga's smile grew and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "She sounds terrifying."

"She is. She is beautiful, lethal-" Godric, still with a smile on his face, leaned down to kiss her lips. "-and I love her."

 **The end**


	13. United

**Title** : United

 **Characters** : Godric, Helga, Rowena & Salazar.

 **Prompt** : (word) Emblem.

 **Word Count** : 266

* * *

"We should obviously choose the lion." Godric said in an overconfident voice. "What can better represent our school than the brave lion?"

He gestured wildly while he spoke or more like argued with the man standing in front of him. Salazar had taken a power stance, and managed to sound as aggravated as Godric even if he didn't move as much when he spoke.

"The brave lion?" Salazar laughed and just like he knew it would the sound went underneath Godric's skin and annoyed him even further. "Lions are not brave. They spend most of their time eating or sleeping in the shade. If anything, we should choose the snake to represent us. They are intelligent mammals."

Rowena coughed from her position, which made her and Helga look like spectators to the argument that took place over their heads. "Technically snakes are reptiles."

"Exactly!" Godric exclaimed as Salazar's question, if it mattered, went unnoticed. "Besides, snakes or any type of serpents are terrifying. Who would want to go to a snake school?"

"Terrifying huh?" Salazar taunted. "Is the big bad lion afraid of a snake?"

Rowena rolled her eyes. Both her and Helga could see that Godric would take the bite that Salazar so cleverly laid out for him. "What if we use all four animals?" Rowena looked at Helga for support and she nodded. "Like an emblem with equal space for all. How does that sound?"

No one answered.

"I like the idea, Rowena." Helga eventually said and squeezed her shoulder. She glanced at the two men. "That way we'll appear united if nothing else."

 **The end**


	14. Creating Homes

**Title** : Creating Homes

 **Characters** : Godric, Helga, Rowena & Salazar.

 **Prompt** : (scenario) The creation of the common Rooms.

 **Word Count** : 342

* * *

Creating the common rooms was different from anything else they had created. It was never said out loud that they would be doing it on their own and not together but that's what happened. It was logical.

The common rooms were so much more than just the rooms where the students from the same house would be spending time together. It was more than just a room where you could study or just relax in.

For seven years to come the common rooms would be home for so many students. It was going to represent the Founders, the house that they led and the values they supported and valued higher than any other. How could spaces like that be created through cooperation?

No one other than Godric knew how he wanted his common room to be seen as a place where people could meet, laugh together and have fun. He was the only one who knew that he wanted his common room to be a place where friendships and unbreakable bonds were formed.

Salazar was the only one who knew that he wanted his common room to be a sanctuary. He wanted it to be a place to which people could retreat when they wanted to relax, to study or just think about whatever was occupying their minds.

Helga wanted her common room to be a source of comfort. A constant reminder that there was goodness in the world. She wanted the students to feel at home so she made sure that the kitchen wasn't far away. That way her students always felt the smell of something cooking or being baked.

Rowena wanted her common room to have perspective. She wanted her students to be able to indulge themselves in the knowledge that the school could offer and that did not only mean reading books and learning facts. To Rowena that meant keeping an eye on the school. It meant seeing everything but never being seen.

Creating the common rooms was different. Because they weren't just creating rooms. They were creating homes.

 **The end**


	15. Under their Watchful Eyes

**Title** : Under their Watchful Eyes

 **Characters** : Godric, Helga, Rowena & Salazar.

 **Prompt** : (scenario) Did the Founders have portraits?

 **Word Count** : 292

* * *

Salazar looked at Rowena. It wasn't a glare or a charming smile. It was just a glance that said more than words ever could. That was the first sign of something being wrong. Helga was the first one to notice and she didn't hesitate to nudge her boyfriend who right away frowned at Salazar and Rowena.

"We need to talk about the portraits." Rowena began hesitantly.

A chair scraped against the floor. Helga got up from her seat and began marching away from the group.

"We have to talk about this at some point." Salazar called after her but Helga showed no sign of slowing down.

Godric felt a painful tug in his chest and he sighed deeply. "She doesn't want to talk about it."

"It doesn't really matter." Rowena said. "I'm sorry Godric but we have to talk about where the portraits are going to be. I know she doesn't like talking about us dying but it's to make sure that the school remains protected. It's to guarantee that the school will always be under our watchful eyes. That should be reason enough for Helga to beat her fear."

Godric nodded. "Rationally yes, but Rowena fear is not rational and neither is sadness." He let out a deep sigh. "We will talk about the portraits at one point. We will have our spots picked out and we will be able to keep an eye on the school. But not now. Thomas only died a week ago. Helga promised that she would always protect him and she believes that she failed him. She doesn't want to talk about keeping the school safe when she, in her mind, couldn't keep one student protected." His voice broke. "Please, let's not talk about this now."

 **The end**


	16. The Perfect Place for a Snake

**Title** : The Perfect Place for a Snake

 **Characters** : Salazar

 **Prompt** : (setting) The Chamber of Secrets.

 **Word Count** : 129

* * *

Salazar looked at every aspect of the room. A smile flickered across his face. It was a genuinely happy smile. It was one that rarely decorated his face. Most of the time because Salazar was rarely truly happy in a childish giddy way that required him to smile as brightly as he did in that moment.

The room was splendid. It was amazing. And it was his secret. Godric had created the Room of Requirement and wouldn't tell him, or the other founders, where it was. Well then, Salazar was going to create his own secret room. His Chamber of Secrets.

Salazar's laugh echoed in the room. Now all it needed was a snake. He looked around and nodded. It really would be the perfect place for a snake.

 **The end**


	17. His Golden Girl

**Title** : His Golden Girl

 **Characters** : Godric

 **Pairing** : Godric x Helga

 **Prompt** : (colour) Gold.

 **Word Count** : 205

* * *

Godric was a loud child who turned into a strong-minded teenager and then a powerful man. Through all the ups and downs that life brought him Godric had searched for something golden. He didn't care if it was an object or a person. He didn't care if it was something he had to make himself or if it was something, or someone, that just appeared when he least expected it. He just wanted something gold.

And one day he found it. He didn't find it in the gold colour that combined with the red represented his house. He didn't find it in an object at all but in a person.

He found it in Helga. She made his heart beat faster, she made him smile when he believed that there was nothing in the world to smile about. She made him tremble with desire, she made him weak and she made him strong. She was the force that could cause mayhem inside of him one moment and calm him in the next.

He loved her more than any other person he had ever encountered in his life and she was more golden than anything, or anyone, he had ever seen. Helga was his golden girl.

 **The end**


	18. The Room of Requirement

**Title** : The Room of Requirement

 **Characters** : Godric & Helga.

 **Prompt** : (scenario) The creation of the Room of Requirement.

 **Word Count** : 521

* * *

Helga watched Godric as he looked at the wall. To her it looked like nothing but a regular wall but it appeared as if Godric saw something completely different. She leaned forward with her hands against her thighs and took short breaths while occasionally whipping her the sweat of her forehead. He had insisted that they needed to run there. Helga would have argued against it but there was little she could do since Godric had taken her hand and literally dragged her with him as he ran up the many flight of stairs without once slowing down.

"Do you remember when we talked about this room that I created but I didn't remember where it was?" Godric glanced at her long enough for Helga to nod and gesture for him to continue. "Do you also remember a long time ago when you and I talked about a room that the school needed?"

"The room- ", Helga wheezed and she mentally cursed herself for not being in better shape. "The room that would be exactly what the student needed in that exact moment?" She nodded and managed to take a deep breath at the same time. "I remember. What about it?"

"Well… I kind of have a confession to make." Godric stood completely still and a few moments later a door appeared seemingly out of thin air. Helga stood up straight and watched with an amazed expression on her face as Godric opened the door. He smiled at her. "I didn't create that room entirely by myself because technically I did use your ideas and I do know where it is I just decided not to tell Rowena or Salazar."

"Godric…" Helga took a few steps closer to the door. She didn't know if she was supposed to hit him or kiss him. "They are going to be really angry with you for keeping this a secret."

"I can deal with it." he walked inside the room and gestured for Helga to follow him. "Besides, if they and their students are so intelligent then they'll find the room eventually. I just want to keep it a secret as long as I can."

Helga raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you telling me?"

Godric laughed. "I would never keep something like that from you, my love. Besides, this room wouldn't exist if it wasn't for you and your brilliant mind. Now, are you coming in or not?"

Helga followed him inside and closed the door behind her. At that time Godric seemed to have wished for something cosy. There was a fire, a nice couch and a table with books and games casually laying around. It didn't shock her that it was almost entirely decorated in gold and red with hints and yellow and black. Although the room wasn't anything extraordinary Helga was still in awe of the creation and didn't notice when Godric sneaked up behind her.

"You made this?" she asked as she saw his smile from the corner of her eye.

"No," Godric whispered as his arms found their way around her waist. "We did. You and I, together."

 **The end**


	19. Just A Word

**Title** : Just A Word

 **Characters** : Godric, Salazar, Rowena & Helga.

 **Prompt** : (word) pureblood.

 **Word Count** : 280

* * *

The silence was deafening. Helga looked like she had just been punched in the gut. You could see the wheels spinning around in Rowena's head as she tried to make sense out of what she had just heard. Godric's smile had turned into a frown as the warmth inside his eyes disappeared. Salazar frowned at them as he thought about what he had just said. He couldn't see anything wrong with it. So why were they looking at him like that?

"Are you completely mad?" Helga asked in a slightly higher voice than normal. "We can't accept only purebloods. What kind of idea is that?"

"Do you realise how muggles have treated us?" Salazar asked in a low voice. "Muggles are following us, they are trying to kill us…"

"Without success." Rowena couldn't help but add with a laugh and shared a smile with Godric.

Salazar glared at her and she became quiet. "The point is that muggles have treated us like we have no worth. They believe that we have no place in this world. Who are you to say that the muggle-borns won't do the same even if they have magic?"

"Because they are magic." Helga said in a higher voice than before. "Because they are in a worse situation than most magic children are. Because they are forced to hide their magic from their loved ones. They need our help just as much as a child with a witch and wizard for parents. They're children."

"What kind of a reasons is that…" Salazar scoffed. "Children, that is just a word."

"Well," Helga paused long enough to glare at the man in front of her. "So is pureblood."

 **The end**


	20. Not Alone

**Title** : Not Alone

 **Characters** : Godric, Helga, Rowena & Salazar.

 **Prompt** : (genre) tragedy.

 **Word Count** : 460

* * *

Sadness has a habit of bringing people together. People somehow believe that bitter tears become easier to spill when surrounded by others. The burden that weigh upon their fragile shoulders become easier to bear. Even those who act differently, those who withdraw, believes that everything would be easier if they just share their hurt with someone else.

Helga retreated into her room when the news about Thomas Tilly's death reached the school. Not a tear was shed while she was surrounded by the other mourning students or the three Founders. She forced herself to keep her emotions on the inside though they did their very best to come out of her. Especially, when he saw the state of William Ballard. The boy was nothing more than a shadow of his former self as he sat with his head in his hands. It looked as if he was hiding from the world.

That image appeared in her mind as Helga sat down in the middle of her room with bitter tears falling down her cheeks. She was supposed to protect the children. Especially him, she wasn't meant to have favourites but that boy had a special place in her heart and she had failed him.

"Oh Helga," her entire body shook even when Godric wrapped his arms around her body and swayed back and forth without saying a word.

"I couldn't protect him." She said in a broken voice as she wrapped her arms so tightly around her body that her arms began aching. She couldn't stop. It felt in that moment as if her arms and Godric's presence was all that kept her from falling from the surface of the world. "I promised that I would do everything to keep him safe and I failed him."

"You did the best you could." Godric whispered in a soothing voice as he kissed her shoulder.

Helga shook her head as she kept speaking with her voice still shaking. "I should have done better. I should have taken him away from those horrible people but I didn't." A whining escaped her lips, one that made her sound more like an animal than a human being. "It hurts so much. Please, make it stop."

"I know it does darling." Godric whispered. His voice was laced with pain. "But I can't make it stop. You just need to feel it. I'll be right here."

The pain was unbearable and Helga reminded herself over and over again that she was the reason that Thomas had died. She knew that Godric was right, she needed to feel it, but that didn't make it better. The only thing that made things easier was the constant pressure that told Helga that he was still there. She was not alone.

 **The end**


	21. A Kiss

**Title** : A Kiss

 **Characters** : Godric and Rowena.

 **Prompt** : (pairing) Godric x Rowena.

 **Word Count** : 112

* * *

Rowena was intelligent. She was rational. She could argue from every perspective of an issue if she was challenged to. She wasn't a fan of acting before thinking things through and valued curiosity as well as the ability to question everything that one was told.

Godric was brave. He was irrational. He preferred action before discussing and rarely thought before he acted. He had a firm belief in himself and a deep love for the people he cared about. He treasured friendship, loyalty and bravery more than anything else.

Rowena and Godric was not a good match. Rowena knew that. Godric knew that too. But that didn't stop him from kissing her.

 **The end**


	22. Love and Really Big Rats

**Title** : Love and Really Big Rats

 **Characters** : Rowena, Godric, Helga & Salazar

 **Prompt** : (word) Basilisk

 **Word Count** : 304

* * *

The discussion was not an odd one. Helga had asked the other Founders what kind of pet they thought that the students should be allowed to bring with them to school.

Godric stretched both his arms into the air. "Owls obviously. They're good for letters and they can pretty much look after themselves. We don't have to worry about our more irresponsible students not taking care of their pets."

"You do have a point. Your students should be able to take care of an owl." Rowena answered and smirked at him.

Godric did the least mature thing he could come up with but Rowena only laughed when she saw his tongue.

"I like toads." Helga said completely out of the blue. She was drawing something but no one could see what. "They may not be the most beautiful animals in the world but they sure have personality."

Rowena frowned but wrote it down never the less. "I personally vote cats. What about you Salazar. Do you have any opinion on what kind of animals the students should be allowed to bring to school?"

"A basilisk." This caused the other three Founders to look at him with different levels of confusion on their faces. "It's pretty much just a huge snake."

Godric nodded. "We know what a basilisk is. But do you really… okay, if we hypothetically would allow students to bring a basilisk- "

"Which we aren't." Rowena interfered.

Godric nodded. "Which we aren't. How do you propose that people take care of them? Where would they live and what would they need?"

"I know exactly where they would live and they only need love and really big rats." Salazar looked between the three Founders. "So, basilisks are okay?"

Godric shook his head. Helga shrugged. Rowena's face had turned a shade greener. "Definitely not."

 **The end**


	23. Unaware

**Title** : Unaware

 **Characters** : Rowena, Helena and The Bloody Baron (I'll call him Richard because there's no official name for him).

 **Warning** : I changed the Bloody Baron a little bit.

 **Prompt** : (character) The Bloody Baron

 **Word Count** : 200

* * *

Unaware was not a word that one would use to describe Rowena. But there was no other word to describe the woman when she watched her eleven-year-old daughter Helena encounter the eleven-year-old baron Richard de Moy for the first time. Helena looked a lot like her mother with black flowing hair, fair skin and intelligent eyes which made one wonder what sort of thoughts hid behind them.

Richard had curly red hair and he often had white powder left on it. It was rare that you ever saw his red hair as it was almost always hidden underneath a black wig. He had showcased his strong will already before he had been sorted into his house and acted against the crowd when he walked over to the Ravenclaw table instead of sitting down next to the other Slytherin students. Rowena didn't think much about it even if Salazar gestured towards Richard as he sat down next to Helena.

Rowena didn't notice the way Richard looked at Helena with a kind of curiosity in his eyes. She didn't see that Helena, either, didn't notice the special kind of attention that he gave her or didn't want it.

Rowena was simply unaware.

 **The end**


	24. Not Meant to Be

**Title** : Not Meant to Be

 **Characters** : Helena Ravenclaw and Richard de Moy (The Bloody Baron)

 **Prompt** : (pairing) Helena x Baron

 **Word Count** : 194

* * *

Helena Ravenclaw was intelligent. Richard de Moy was persistent. Helena was oblivious. Richard was observant. Helena did not for one day in her life feel any type of love towards the boy, and then man who would have done anything for her. Richard never loved anyone else.

Helena was intelligent. Richard was observant. They both knew that they weren't meant to be. But for reasons that could not be spoken out loud in the castle where you were always being watched; neither of the two seemed to care.

They shared secret kisses. Touches that left skin burning and bad thoughts in their minds. Richard knew that she didn't love him but he was persistent in his quest and believed that one day she could love him. Helena was oblivious and seemed to not realise the deep desires that sprung from his heart.

Anyone who watched the two interact knew that it was a lost cause. Richard would never give up and Helena would never love him. Yet no one spoke a word to stop their violent and occasionally dangerous dance. No one said what everyone knew, including themselves.

They were not meant to be.

 **The end**


	25. Abandon Logic

**Title** : Abandon Logic

 **Characters** : Bloody Baron and Grey Lady.

 **Pairing** : Bloody Baron x Grey Lady

 **Prompt** : Write about a character who might be considered 'strange' or 'scary'. [Title] Abandon Logic. [Pairing] Grey Lady x Bloody Baron. [Plot point] Someone has a secret. [Word] Loss. [Dialogue] "I like the night. Without the dark, we'd never see the stars."

 **Word Count** : 797

 **School/ House** : Durmstrang/ Rodopi [The Golden Snitch] Hogwarts / Gryffindor [Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – Challenges & Assignments].

 **AN** : Written for [Challenge] Career Advice at The Golden Snitch, The 365 Prompt Challenge, The Insane House Challenge & February Event – Library Lovers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).

* * *

The Bloody Baron had been called everything between heaven and hell. Most students, even those in the house he had belonged to, called him scary and strange. That didn't shock him, or anybody else; how could it considering what he looked like? Most people didn't get past the silvery blood which stained his robe and the few who did were soon captured by his blank gaze. Most people would assume that there would be anger or even a hint of insanity in his dark eyes but there wasn't. There was only emptiness and looking into his eyes could only be likened to looking down a deep, dark well. Only a handful of people knew why his eyes were so empty and the others looked at him with terror and did everything that they possibly could to avoid him. This logically meant that no one, if anyone, knew anything about him other than the fact that he was a ghost. They probably didn't even know that his real name was Richard de Moy or that he, under the black wig, had red curly hair. They probably didn't know that he was determined or intelligent when he was alive or that he had a family once which he still found himself missing even if the memories of them had almost entirely faded away. They probably didn't know that he had a secret.

Or was it a secret if there were people who knew the truth?

Richard didn't know and he didn't care for the trivial details. He thought it only logical, since only a handful of people knew about what had happened between him and Helena, to view the event as a secret. Logical, the man in question almost laughed out loud at his choice of words. There had been nothing logical with him and Helena; not during their relationship if it could be referred to as such and not in their final moment together. He could still remember how she looked when he found her in the middle of the night before they were due to leave, just standing and looking at the stars.

* * *

Her black hair rested against her back as her intelligent eyes glimmered much like the stars above them. Richard was, as always, mesmerised by her and momentarily forgot why he was even there to begin with. She had that power over him. She could make him forget.

"Why are you standing out here in the middle of the night?"

Helena tore her gaze away from the skies and looked at him. "I like the night. Without the dark, we'd never see the stars."

Richard thought about the nights they had shared together and felt that familiar warmth spread through his body. He wasn't a stupid man. He knew that their relationship was more important to him than it was to her but he did his very best to ignore it. Because coming to terms with it meant that he would truly lose her and that was a loss that he didn't know if he could live with.

"We need to go back."

"Richard, I'm not coming back with you." he knew before Helena said the words what was going to happen. But he didn't know how powerful the emotions inside of him would be. He didn't know that they would be too powerful for him to control and he didn't know that his body would suddenly do something which he never thought he could.

* * *

As a human, more specifically, as a wizard it is possible to change one's memories and even replace them with something else. Ghosts could not do that even if Richard, or the Bloody Baron, desperately wished that they could. Because then he would be able to forget about how Helena's blood felt against his skin or how his clothes looked when they were stained with it. He would be able to replace the anger which made him move forward without hesitation and plunge the knife into her with Helena's words echoing in his ears. But he couldn't and because of that Richard de Moy would never truly find peace. He would always be tormented by what he had done towards the person he loved so much that he couldn't live with knowing what he had done to her.

Yet, no one would ever know. If the tale was ever told then it would be most likely be the wrong version describing his actions as planned and not as a result of abandoned logic. No one would ever know how much agony Richard de Moy had been in the seconds before he killed himself; and no one would ever know how much he had loved Helena Ravenclaw and that was a secret that he would forever have to carry with him.

 **The end**


	26. Happy Not Your Birthday

**Title** : Happy Not Your Birthday

 **Characters** : Rowena, Salazar and Godric.

 **Pairing** : Rowena x Salazar.

 **Prompt** : [Setting] Boarding School. Locked door. Write about a proposal. [Dialogue] "What a thing to say - and on my birthday!". [Action] Hiding.

 **AN** : Written for The Insane House Challenge, the 365 Prompts Challenge and February Event – Library Lovers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments).

 **Word Count** : 711

* * *

Hogwarts was usually calm during the summer. That was partially because the students had gone home for a well needed break from their attentive and sometimes overly passionate teachers whom adored teaching magic. But it was also because none of the founders had any energy to do anything in the heat. Rowena cursed Godric for putting a giant squid in the only body of water which didn't require what she considered to be a long walk to get there. In spite of him assuring her that the squid wasn't dangerous, Rowena still didn't feel particularly excited about entering the creatures home even if the water looked amazing. So, she went to the one place which could provide her with the same cold as the water possibly could have. At least she tried walking there.

"Rowena," the black hair flew through the air when the woman in question turned around and she squinted her brown eyes at the man whom she had probably only seen running one time before that day. "I have a proposal for you."

"What kind of proposal may that be?" Rowena asked as Salazar grabbed her hand and forcefully pulled her into a quicker pace of walking. "What are you doing?"

"I propose…" The man looked back and forth between a door which undoubtedly led to a closet and the corridor which would eventually lead to the library. Both of them heard the sound of steps echoing through the corridor and then Godric's voice tauntingly saying Salazar. That was all it took for him to make up his mind. "… that we hide in this closet for a moment or two."

He forcefully dragged her inside and locked the door after them. When Rowena opened her mouth to ask what was going on, Salazar put his hand over her lips and then put a finger over his own lips, gesturing for her to stay quiet. The steps outside became louder and then they heard Godric's voice again. Neither of them doubted that he knew that they were in there. The question was if he wanted to put down the effort it would take to get inside.

"I'll get you when you least expect it." Godric eventually said, they could hear the smile on his face, before the sound of shoes was heard again and this time the sound became increasingly lower until it disappeared completely.

Salazar released a deep breath and washed away sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "So, how is your day my love?"

Rowena rolled her eyes as she removed his hand from her mouth. "It was going well until I got dragged into a closet by some idiotic man who had done something to get on Godric's bad side. How is yours?"

"What a thing to say – and on my birthday," Salazar gave her that typical smile, slightly mocking, as he put his hand over his chest and feigned hurt. "Why must you wound me?"

Rowena laughed as she leaned her hands onto his chest and closed the little space. His antics could annoy her to no end but this was not one of those times and it had nothing to do with the heat. It had to do with how carefree he looked. His blond hair had been cut of just before the summer when he began complaining about how hot it made him feel and that made his light eyes stand out more than before. His beautiful eyes which could communicate so much. In that moment, Rowena saw something which made her heart sing, she saw content and calm. Emotions which she was sure were mirrored in her eyes.

"It's not your birthday."

Salazar gave her a one-sided shrug. "That may be true but can I have a kiss anyway? And maybe a happy birthday."

"Yes," Rowena rolled her eyes at the smile which appeared on his face. That smile told her that he knew that she couldn't tell him no. Salazar wasn't romantic or passionate like Godric was. He wasn't much for public displays of affection but he was still more romantic than most people thought and Rowena couldn't describe the joy she felt about the fact that she got to experience it. "Happy nor your birthday."

 **The end**


End file.
